


【罗莱】雨天

by CarmenF



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenF/pseuds/CarmenF
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【罗莱】雨天

一次紧急军部会议从半夜开到早上，莱因哈特皇帝是工作狂，他想要勤勉，于是整个司令部都不能有所懈怠，半夜起身，更不能有怨言。米达麦亚问我去不去他家吃早饭，想必艾芳已经做好了——他提到爱妻，表情更有些微不可察的微妙，类似于明知夜里有灯等他，但仍旧执意分心来管孤魂野鬼的早饭。  
此时恰好走到门口，我说，恭敬不如从命，贵官先请上车。  
米达麦亚了解我，他只笑了笑，不去理会。走到门口，恰逢莱因哈特大帝也出来花园透气，夜间下暴雨，很多花叶枝条被折断，凄惨地落了一地。皇帝没有闲心疼惜花，转过冬青墙，竟然遇到一只瑟瑟发抖的野猫。  
野猫长得不漂亮，是个小杂种，和帝国贵妇人膝头的胖猫都不一样。但眼睛异色，此时目露凶光，对着尊贵的皇帝陛下呜呜叫。  
米达麦亚好奇，蹲下去想碰他的耳朵，猫随之后退一步，跳上花台，竟然不稀罕他蹲下来。米达麦亚惋惜地说，可惜是野猫，根本养不熟。

莱因哈特皇帝饶有兴致地打量野猫，从鸳鸯眼到金黄色的皮毛，皇帝展开洁白的掌心，仿佛很有耐心地对猫伸出手，说，米达麦亚卿的意思是，就算带他回去，野猫也总会跑掉？

米达麦亚回答：小时候曾救过一只，伤好了就从家里跑掉了。

莱因哈特皇帝一笑，大概是卿的家里活动范围不够大吧，而非养不熟。

从此野猫就留在宫内，只在墙角放水放食，皇帝不关心他究竟找不找得到，只是天天放。之后，米达麦亚谈到猫时一脸遗憾，他的确关心生命，譬如十几岁就不忍心看鸟雀白白饿死的事例，天天去后花园捉虫来喂养。我对米达麦亚一笑，我却明白莱因哈特皇帝本质如此，用这样残忍的关怀来养一只野猫，这猫的确就是皇帝的猫。

莱因哈特皇帝除了军政，其实对一切玩乐活动皆不感兴趣。小时候没来得及培养其他兴趣，直接碰上大公妃安妮罗洁被强行送入宫，直接勒令他跳过自然生长的阶段，立誓，上幼年军校，满怀痛恨地期望能不断变强，从宫中援救姐姐。  
这种缺失的确导致了某种残疾，但这种残疾没有表象，唯有过深受过其害的人才会辨认出来。恰逢雷雨天，莱因哈特皇帝留下我讨论战术。我从窗户看过去，竟然又发现那只猫的影子，颇为高傲地蹲在长廊上。  
我干脆明言，失去杨威利的同盟何其脆弱，请陛下直接攻打海尼森，犹如游戏。

谈到游戏，皇帝端丽的脸上竟然出现茫然的神色，此刻雷雨一闪，宫中停电，这种近乎永恒的亮光映照在皇帝侧脸上，苍冰色的眼睛透明，看不到宫内内景，只映出我的脸。  
我只看到这个表情，如惊钟一般，立刻明白过来皇帝其实是残缺的人，与其说如今的结果是出于命运安排，不如说是这样的残缺。猫在闪电时悠然走进大门，皮毛一点都没被打湿，莱因哈特皇帝伸手去逗猫，野猫竟然趴下来，伏于他膝头。我在黑暗中看猫，猫的眼睛更亮，我一笑，更像是知道了什么皇帝自己还不清楚的秘密。  
我没经历过文学教育，更不读哲学，曾被米达麦亚三番五次批评：你又不是诗人，麻烦做军人该做的事情！但这种隐秘的自得让我立刻模模糊糊意识到一些横亘于前方的庞然大物，是命运，是定数，更像是只一句谶语：我的皇帝是不能停下脚步的，如果停下脚步，如果……

皇帝不记得任何有关雨的诗歌，只在黑暗中打开窗户，细雨兜头扑脸，吹了他一身。莱因哈特皇帝摸了摸猫，野猫轻盈地跳下他膝头，从窗户跳了出去。  
灯亮了，野猫像没有来过一样，莱因哈特皇帝看向猫的背影，叫我的名字，罗严塔尔，你为朕做的计划很周密，朕更期待卿的表现了。  
我低下头，把文件夹放回桌上，我说，为人臣尽心尽力，本分而已。

皇帝用手撑着下颌，平静地凝视我：罗严塔尔，如果你来养这只猫，你会给他什么名字呢？

我说，就叫猫。

年轻的君主垂下眼睛来看我，话声冰玉相击：原因呢？

我站起身回答：明知是野猫，还要给他起名字，干脆不要费事。

本没有臣子直视君主的道理，但我的确这样做了。我明白我的君主如烈火一般，战争对他是一种终身疾病，天天都经受着焚身的痛苦，想要治愈，唯有一死。他不是圣人，没办法脱身出痛苦，以前齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯尚且能让他留恋一眼地上，泼一桶水在燃烧的煤块上，尽管皇帝执意认为熄灭是不可容忍的事情，是大败，甚至发出滋滋地响声。现在水被蒸干了，他又烧起来，的确没有任何东西能让他停下……  
莱因哈特皇帝知道自己会怎样迎来完全燃尽的终结，怎样的一抔灰白被留在地上，被风吹散。他即刻一笑，说既然这样，朕也不必给他取名字了。  
这种锋锐的美丽立刻像纺锤一样刺破我的指尖，勒令我陷入诡异的清醒。我怜惜火焰，伸手去摸，碰到的第一刻就被烫出水泡，自我感动也是感动，我甚至觉得很心甘情愿。

皇帝在当晚发烧，和我做爱，弄得十分狼狈。我全当他烧糊涂了，低下头去亲吻他的前额，随意帮他把垂下来的长发扎起来。雨夜只渗出来一点稀薄的光，而皇帝的头发的确像流缎一样夺目。我摸他的头发，碰到他滚烫的皮肤。莱因哈特皇帝对于这种乱搞的事很坦然，仿佛这是理所应当的事情，他是个宽大的皇帝，像面对器物一样面对我，被我弄得呼吸急促，仿佛这一点热度只在此刻是为我燃烧。  
我只在此时此刻很爱他，年轻的君主在床上带着挂坠盒，深深压进我心脏的位置，留下刺痛的凹痕。皇帝不提这件事，仍旧在他旧友的眼光之下和我上床，但又硬生生迫使我记起这件事。就像是亡者对于我和皇帝乱搞的报复，占用不属于我的东西，总要付出代价。  
我自诩是无情的人，此刻皇帝滚烫的双唇印在我的后颈上，像是谋杀我，像是想要我的命。他和我做爱时，仿佛半身都是虚假的。情人之间做爱，浓时总满意。但莱因哈特皇帝不一样，他用这种无慈悲的态度，跳出自己的身体，这样冷眼旁观我和他乱搞。唯有之后，他不熟练地亲吻我，甚至很好奇地抚摸我的身体，头发，半闭上的眼睛，这才体味出一点气若游丝的活气来。

第二天我穿上军制服，皇帝的猫跑进来在我制服上蹭来蹭去。我伸手来逗，他大惊失色，在我手腕上留下四条血痕，仿佛我才是那个凭借沾染了莱因哈特皇帝的气味，这样骗他的人。

米达麦亚问我手上怎么搞的，难道交了个很厉害的女友？莱因哈特皇帝坐在上首看我，我一笑，大言不惭开口：是皇帝陛下的猫。

米达麦亚不追究来源：原来如此，以后你与陛下都要离野猫远一点！

我胸口的淤青凹痕没有自动消下去，此刻正因为心脏喧嚣剧鸣，隐隐作痛。我想，这种报复会在什么时候到来，我会死于心脏病，面色残败，心脏一阵抽搐，这才是大仇得报。

一年之后，皇帝的长发可以披垂过肩，但通讯里的人总不真实。我又想起他的痛斥之心，坐在托里斯坦战舰的位置上，大声呵斥瑞肯道夫不要大惊小怪，最终等待那根长钎的报复，应时而来。

————

罗严塔尔死后，遗物本应该由米达麦亚处理。但面对他留下的保险箱，数十年的情谊也没有用处。米达麦亚尊重他的挚友，宁愿不打开保险箱，把它像纪念物一样放在阁楼，时常一想，用手去抚摸密码锁头。他死得太仓促，缺乏正式的告别，本来遗产统统收归国有，用于建设与慈善事业。只有旧居没来得及处理，东西都在，十分整齐。  
罗严塔尔住家就像住酒店，仿佛活气稀微，气味也尽数消失了。莱因哈特皇帝收到申诉信一封，说帝国已故的元帅还有几项事物没料理清楚，干脆请您亲自去一趟。  
莱因哈特皇帝明白自己不是来给罗严塔尔送殡的，不是给他悼念的。来到元帅府，风尘兜头扑面，竟然十分恍惚。柜子里只有一个保险箱，上面的衣橱整整齐齐，全都是军制服，甚至还有穿过没去送洗的。

莱因哈特陛下看到蓝披风上滚了猫毛，还有几根长金发，因为人走了太久，已没有气味。

米达麦亚拿保险柜没办法，因为他猜不出来密码。莱因哈特皇帝正对着衣橱，干脆来试一下，罗严塔尔自己的生日一定不对，米达麦亚的生日，也不对。当年轻的君主理所当然试了自己的生日后，突然想起他赠予罗严塔尔的生日礼物，一瓶酒，还端端正正摆在客厅壁橱的最上面。

他低头去试那瓶酒出产的日期，锁啪得一声跳开。

保险柜里没什么东西，几件首饰，一瓶香水，一张被贴在深处的合影。合影是从帝国报纸上剪下来的，莱因哈特发表讲话，罗严塔尔负手站在后面。像素不佳，看不明白是在注视皇帝，还是在走神，看天上飞过的鸟。  
香水瓶很朴素，莱因哈特皇帝摁动喷头，细雾涌出，往事突然兜头而来。莱因哈特皇帝从不陷于这种共情，一方面他不能理解，一方面实在很稀薄，没有哀悼和怀旧的习惯，给吉尔菲艾斯守灵，收拾遗物，已经耗尽他这辈子所有哀悼的时间。他只是无来由意识到罗严塔尔也已经死了，甚至很冷漠地批驳他的死，我尚且还没有上战场，你死而有憾罢了。

罗严塔尔死得太仓促，没有真正的告别，以至于那些回忆都像是震颤的梦境。当告别仪式和悼书都没有的时候，痛意和可悲的挽留在那时不值一提了。因为他死了，所有的回忆——所有的雨天，浓重的雾气和荒唐燃烧的情谊，都压回活着的人身上，现在只有一个人记得这些事情了。

莱因哈特皇帝做了蠢事，他很不喜欢香水味，尤其不喜欢罗严塔尔身上的香水味，这点无慈悲也无需考虑，因为不是必需品，所以来去随意，并不记挂。现在这种味道纠缠上来，掩住他的口鼻，带着痛意想要谋杀他。现在要如何去办呢？

桌子上有罗严塔尔的尸检报告，没有一席之地，他被就地埋在海尼森。莱因哈特找来艾密尔记录，统计遗物的数量一丝不苟。被刺穿的地方恰巧是挂坠盒印的凹痕处，现在或许已经腐败了，变成一抔灰土。虽然烂掉了，可是那是给我留的，莱因哈特此刻不讲理，把报告单又看一遍，至少在某个时候，是为我留的。

罗严塔尔元帅的遗物件数呢？艾密尔不敢大声问皇帝，只能谨慎开口。

皇帝坐回椅子上，说，三条项链，四个戒指，一瓶香水，各样军制服。

艾密尔鞠躬离开，莱因哈特大帝靠在衣柜门上，衣柜很高，一根长金发从军制服衣角落下来。这样就足够了，不必远送，不必迁灵柩来。皇帝仰起头，就像等待奥丁的细雨扑面一样，等待罗严塔尔的气味降临。


End file.
